Miss Ral, You Come with Me
by MidnightFairyQueen
Summary: One day, Captain Levi overhears his comrade Petra Ral gossiping about him. Does he confront her, or does he do something else? **ONESHOT**


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi, guys! This is my first EVER story, so please be polite if you leave a review! I hope you can enjoy it, as it took me quite a bit of time to write this. Happy reading :)**

****DISCLAIMER****

**I do not own anything related to the show/manga Attack on Titan. This story is purely fictional.**

Miss Ral, You Come With Me

"This place is so fucking filthy, it's unreal," Levi thought to himself as he finished dusting off a bookcase. Moments earlier, he had broken the news to Eren that he'd be sleeping in the basement again, much to his chagrin. The reaction Levi received from the young scout was none other than a look of disbelief and annoyance. Thinking to himself, Levi remembered how amusing the kid could be at times. He chuckled, trying to push aside the thought before he burst into unstoppable laughter.

Now in the room above, Levi quietly dusted a windowsill. Realizing that he needed to clean a different floor if they were to finish in time, he took it upon himself to start on another room. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice from below. "I've heard that before he joined the Scout Regiment, Captain Levi was a notorious thug in the capital's underground streets." Levi froze, he could instantly tell who it was as soon as she uttered his name. The voice belonged to Petra Ral, a fellow comrade.

If he were being perfectly honest with himself, Levi had to admit that he was pretty infatuated with Petra. He remembered the day she first joined the Scouts like it was the back of his hand. Seeing her walk into his office with her topaz eyes and messy amber locks... It absolutely took his breath away. As he got to know her better, he realized how kind, delicate, and pure she was. In the fucked up world he lived in, those qualities were few and far between. It definitely wasn't hard to fall for a woman like her.

"Why would someone like that...?" Eren questioned. "Who knows? I don't know what happened, but Commander Erwin brought him to the Scout Regiment as his underling," Petra explained.

"Commander Erwin?" Eren asked, understandably surprised.

"Hey, Eren!" Levi yelled, unexpectedly walking into the room.

Petra and Eren both froze in place at the sound of the Captain's voice.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Eren stuttered, visibly shaken.

"You call this clean?" Levi questioned, clearly irritated. "Redo everything," he mumbled.

Eren saluted his captain and turned around to leave the room. All the while Levi continued to smirk, amused yet pleased that he put Eren in his place and also got to mess with the boy again. Motioning to Petra, he said, "Miss Ral, you come with me. I need to speak to you about something urgent."

Petra propped her broom on a nearby chair and walked over to Levi, where he was waiting by the stairs. "Come, we're going to my office to handle this," he said, talking sternly. Petra felt tense, unsure about what was going to happen to her. She was certain that she would got scolded for talking about a superior, maybe worse. Truth be told, she had liked Levi for a long time. Ever since she had joined the Scouts, she had been fond of him. Sure, he was a little cold and distant sometimes, but for some reason she felt drawn to him. She had heard many stories about his youth, including when he had lived in the slums. It wasn't hard to tell that Levi had not had the best childhood. Deep down though, she knew in her heart that he was a good person.

Without warning, she felt her body being slammed against a cold brick wall. Snapping herself out of her own thoughts, she looked up to see Levi towering over her. Petra expected to see anger and rage in his eyes, but instead she saw love and... Maybe even lust? She was confused as to how she ended up in his office so suddenly, she must've walked up the stairs while daydreaming. Immediately, she felt his lips on her own. Petra was completely shocked, to say the least. But she wasn't going to stop him either. He began to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth and mingling his with hers. They did this for a while, until Levi's hands started to roam over her breasts.

Petra pushed her chest out towards him, giving the Captain full access to her mounds. He carefully unbuttoned her shirt and cast it aside on the floor. He was surprised to find that she wasn't wearing a bra, but he just smirked and pinched her nipples, trying to tease her. Petra sucked in a deep breath, trying not to whimper. She was getting wet, and she could feel the warmth between her legs. Nothing could compare to the agony of waiting for her Captain to pleasure her. Sensing her impatience, Levi hooked his fingers into her pockets and pulled her pants down, revealing her white lace thong. Looking her up and down, he nodded to show his approval. "Mmmm," he growled. He had been with plenty of women, but none of them could compare to Petra.

Lifting her up, Levi carried Petra over to his bed. She looked up at him, uncertain and embarrassed. The Captain gave her a slight peck on the cheek, and slowly removed her thong, trying to calm her nerves. Finally she relaxed and opened her legs. Taking this as an invitation, Levi began to touch her clit. He pushed on it softly, and made circular motions with his finger. He could tell Petra was enjoying this, with her eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Eventually, she began breathing heavily. Levi started to go faster, stroking her carefully each time. Finally, Petra grabbed onto the bedsheets and came. The sticky liquid covered his fingers, oozing all over the mattress. "Captain," she whispered. Petra wrapped her legs around his torso and pulled him closer. "Shhhh," he shushed, caressing her face.

Levi lowered himself between her thighs and kissed her softly. Petra looked away and blushed, visibly uncomfortable. "It's okay," he soothed. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You're beautiful," he rubbed his cheek on her left thigh. "The most beautiful woman I have ever seen..." Levi whispered to himself. Petra smiled sheepishly and spread her legs again. "Thank you, Petra." Her heart fluttered at the sound of him saying her name. He made it sound so... Beautiful. Levi once again lowered himself between her legs, and kissed her. He started to kiss her thighs, her stomach, and pretty much anywhere else that was in his reach. He slowly started to lick her clit, swirling his tongue around, tasting her femininity. Petra moaned, and began to buck her hips towards his mouth. "Mmm, someone's getting a little eager, huh?" he teased.

Levi gripped her hips firmly, holding her down. He thrust his tongue deep inside of her, eliciting a gentle whine from Petra. He began to alternate between thrusting his tongue and licking her clit. Petra could start to feel the pressure building up, signaling that she was close to another orgasm. Levi on the other hand, was finding it harder to restrain himself, with her moaning and bucking her hips every 2 seconds. He found it especially arousing when she would dig her fingers in his hair, nails grazing over his undercut. It felt good... Too good.

With one final thrust, Petra orgasmed again. This one being more powerful than the last. Levi smiled tenderly, feeling satisfied knowing that he could bring such immense pleasure to a woman.

"Captain, I think I want to take things further..." Petra mumbled. Levi froze, and his mind went blank. He wasn't expecting her to want to take things so far so soon, as it was obvious that she was a virgin. Finally, after a few seconds of awkwardness, he spoke up. "Petra... Are you sure? Are you sure you're comfortable with doing this?" he frowned. He wanted to fuck her so badly, no, make love to her. But he didn't feel like it was appropriate. She was so innocent, so pure. He didn't want to taint her any more than he already had. "Yes, Captain. I'm sure," she replied. "Okay. Well, you don't have to call me Captain anymore, you know? At least not in private," he muttered, looking away. "Oh, okay..." Petra whispered. Levi began to unbutton his shirt, exposing his rock hard muscles underneath. "Wow..." Petra breathed. Levi smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess you've never really seen these before, huh?" he said, pointing to his abs. "I like them," Petra giggled. It was weird, who would've guessed that Levi was so toned and muscular? Petra would've never been able to tell that he had all of that underneath his layers of clothing. Of course, she didn't think he had no muscles at all, but she didn't know he was _that_ ripped.

Petra was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize Levi had already taken off his pants too. She didn't even know what to do with herself, he was so _perfect_. She motioned for him to come closer, and began to inspect his torso. While it was marred with scars, they only added to his mystique. She traced every one of them and looked into his eyes. The darkness that filled them broke her heart. Levi was such a tortured soul, and she could tell. It was like he was baring himself to her in this moment. Slowly, she brought her face closer to his and kissed him. It was a deep kiss that seemed to last for ages. Eventually, they pulled away from each other, both in a trance. Swiftly, he sat up and hovered over her. She knew what he wanted her to do. Petra carefully slipped his underwear off, revealing all of him. She stared, not sure what to do. Petra had seen a penis before, but not in the flesh. His length was probably only slightly above average, but what was really impressive was his girth. She found herself getting aroused just from gazing at it. "I bet you weren't expecting this," he joked, but with a twinge of huskiness in his voice. "You're so corny," she giggled.

Settling himself on top of her, Levi centered his cock at her entrance. Gradually, he pushed himself inside of her. "Oh... L-Levi," Petra muttered. The feeling was so heavenly, having him inside of her. It was painful, no doubt, but she knew it would only lead to pleasure. Pulling himself out of her, Levi carefully looked down at the woman below him. She winced, and he could tell she was having trouble. "I'm sorry..." he muttered. "It'll feel better in a little while, I promise." Petra nodded her head and gave him a small smile. Knowing that it was okay to keep going, Levi pushed himself back inside of her and stroked the sides of her face.

Levi kissed her nose and started to pump in and out. She was so wet, so soft... He loved it. "C-Captain, I mean Levi, please..." Petra moaned. She was almost there. With her nails digging into his back, and her breathing frantic, the end was near. Trying to keep up, Levi went faster to accommodate her needs. Suddenly, Petra wrapped her legs around his waist and looked straight into his eyes. "_Harder_," she whispered. Levi thrust himself as forcefully as he could manage, while Petra grabbed fistfuls of his hair. Gradually, he felt her tightening around him. Levi could feel them both going over the edge. He gritted his teeth, trying to remain quiet, while Petra cried out with pleasure.

Sweaty and covered in sex juices, he collapsed on the bed beside Petra. She was still panting, exhausted from the exertion. After a long pause, Levi turned to face her. "Petra, I love you. I've… Always loved you," he confessed. She looked away, tears forming in her eyes. Slowly, she turned back around and began to speak. "I love you too, Levi. I love you too."


End file.
